Cause breaking up is hard to do!
by makebelievegirl
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke break up. Sasuke won't let go and Naruto can't help being jealous of the new attention Sasuke gets since he's single. What happens when Sasuke seduces Naruto and stalking isn't Naruto forte'. Read on and find out. SasuNaru. Mature. Chapt
1. The agreement

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto other characters in the series. I will have some characters in the story that belongs to me. I don't own "Cause breaking up is hard to do" and I don't know who owns it either. So I am borrowing it like everybody else.

**Warning: **Yaoi and other sexual relations. If you don't like, turn back now. Thank you. Don't steal this.

A/N: I know I shouldn't be starting another story but this one popped into my head while I was watching the oldies commercials that sells cds from the fifties, sixties, seventies, and eighties. Hope you like it. I don't know if I should leave it as a one shot or make into a long story. It depends on how many people like it and want me to continue. I will finish my other stories. I can handle three even though school is coming, I value this more than my schoolwork. Why I chose Naruto and Sasuke. They're hot! And this is perfect for them. Now on with the story which will be in Naruto and Sasuke's view points. NaruSasu/SasuNaru.

**Title: **Cause breaking up is hard to do.

**Chapter 1: **The agreement.

'_thinking'_

"talking"(everyone knows that but I just wanted to be clear)

_Don't Take Your Love Away From Me  
Don't Leave My Heart in Misery  
'cause You Know That I'll Be Blue  
And Breaking Up Is Hard to Do_

It was sunny day. Kids walked with their parents, friends said hello and lovers held each other as they basked in the warm glow of the sun. The cafe in Konoha was bustling with business as customers ordered their delights. Everybody was happy or in content mood besides two teenaged boys who sat in the corner booth at the end. Neither was talking, they just sat there looking at their drinks. The boy on the right looked older than his companion across him. His blue black hair seem to shine every time the sun hit it.

His ivory skin look soft and begging to be touched. The boy's eyes matched the intensity of his hair, onyx eyes that made you fall into their darkness. His lips were pink, but seemed pale since he had them in a frown pressed together. In other words the boy was handsome maybe even delicate but there was something about him you didn't want to mess with. Wearing a black t-shirt with a white shirt underneath and blue jeans with black vans on, he resembled a normal teenage.

The pale boy continued to look at his friend with a frown, as if that would get the somewhat younger boy attention. His companion looked close to his age but seemed younger in spirit. His shoulder length blond hair was neat but messy. It was like a beautiful disaster, something amazing. The tan skin showed no flaws and clear blue eyes resembled an ocean.

Six faint marks stood on his cheeks, three on each side. Instead of being ugly they were beautiful and made the boy more able to never be forgotten. Not unlike his counterpart he wore a frown upon his face. The pink lips went into a straight line giving the tan face the same appearance like his friend. The younger boy wore a blue hoodie with and orange shirt underneath, he had blue jeans and orange and blue converse on. No one could hear the conversation, as it seem liked the boys were in their own little world.

"Naruto."

"What asshole?"

The pale boy moved his hands from his drink and ran it through his hair. "Cha, don't act like this."

"Don't act like what?", now the older boy had his attention.

"Don't act like it's over."

The boy named Naruto moved his hands from the table, crossing his arms he gave the other boy a glare. "It is over, been over. I'm not coming back to you anymore

Sasuke." The blond grabbed his cup and took a long drink from it.

The silence came again. Each boy was in their own world where the other one couldn't reach.

"I'm not letting go.", the one named Sasuke said, breaking the silence.

Naruto placed his cup on the table and leaned forward. "I don't give fuck, it's over between us. You wanna be with them bitches, go right ahead."

Irriation ran against Sasuke's face. "Not this again! You always think I'm cheating on you. I'm not okay! You're so fucking paranoid!"

"Am not! All I see is these bitches in your face, you don't push them away. You don't love me anyway."

"Oh, get over yourself! You don't see anyone in my face cause you scared them away. And I do love you, that's why we're not breaking up!"

The brunette had grabbed his coffee and took a long sip from it. He looked calm but the flush across his face proved otherwise.

"Whatever. I'm tired of ya shit and I'm over you."

Their eyes met. Blue meeting black. It was quiet until a small smirk appeared over the onyx eyed boy.

"You wasn't saying that yesterday."

Naruto's frown came over his face. "What does yesterday have to do with today?"

"Yesterday, you wanted to be with me. Yesterday, you loved me. Yesterday, you didn't hesistate to suck my d..."

"Cry me a fucking river, Sasuke. Yesterday, doesn't mean shit. Last week means something to me.", Naruto cut him off and cross his arms over his chest.

"What happened last week?"

"You know what you did!"

"What did I do, Naruto?"

"Helping Neji with student council, bullshit."

The younger boy turned his head avoiding the gaze of his "ex-boyfriend".

"Why must you be so jealous?"

"Neji likes you!"

"Neji has Gaara!"

"So, he could want to have sex with you too!"

"Leave Neji alone, he doesn't want me."

"See, there you go again! Defending his ass!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Naruto was always jealous and possessive. Just like him.

"I love you Naruto. Why would I want him, he's just like me. Our relationship would be boring.", rationalized the brunette.

"Why are you thinking about a relationship with him?! See you do want him!", the blond eyes widen while his voice became laced with anger.

The brunette let out a snort before speaking. "Shut up and stop being so paranoid."

"See! That's why we're breaking up! You're an asshole!"

"Naru-chan you know you don't want to break up. You're going to be right back in my arms, in my house, in my bed, on my dic..."

"OH FUCK YOU SASUKE!"

The blond had gained the attention of the cafe. He sat back down and smiled sheepishly at the other customers before glaring at his companion.

"Sorry love, we did that yesterday and I'm a little bit tired.", the brunette smirks again.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead. He tried not to look at Sasuke, but it was hard. Someone that sexy should be locked away in castle, a high castle with dragons, crocs and a mammals that could rip any intruder to pieces.

"I hate you, you know.", his eyes finally met up with onyx again.

"Yeah, I know but I think I like it better when you say that in bed."

Sasuke looked at his watch, seeing what time it was he got up and placed a couple bills on the table.

"Where are you going?", the blond looks up.

"I gotta go."

"To fuck Neji?"

"No, I got you for that. See ya later sweetheart."

The brunette walked away leaving Naruto all alone.

"I can't believe I still love that asshole."

The blond shook his head and continued to drink his mocca laite, he then left. The cafe returns to its normalcy, forgetting about the teenagers that sat in their seats arguing.

TBC...

Okay so how did you like this one and I repeat I will finish my other stories so don't judge me. Also I think I spelled the name of the coffee wrong, but you know what I meant. If you like this I will continue the story. Bye.


	2. Jealousy? That word isn't even in my voc

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto other characters in the series. I will have some characters in the story that belongs to me. I don't own "Cause breaking up is hard to do" and I don't know who owns it either. So I am borrowing it like everybody else.

**Warning: **Yaoi and other sexual relations. If you don't like, turn back now. Thank you. Don't steal this.

A/N: I know I shouldn't be starting another story but this one popped into my head while I was watching the oldies commercials that sells cds from the fifties, sixties, seventies, and eighties. Hope you like it. I don't know if I should leave it as a one shot or make into a long story. It depends on how many people like it and want me to continue. I will finish my other stories. I can handle three even though school is coming, I value this more than my schoolwork. Why I chose Naruto and Sasuke. They're hot! And this is perfect for them. Now on with the story which will be in Naruto and Sasuke's view points. NaruSasu/SasuNaru.

**Title: **Cause breaking up is hard to do.

**Chapter 2:** Jealousy? That word isn't even in my vocabulary!

'_thinking'_

**'thinking questions'**

"talking"(everyone knows that but I just wanted to be clear)

_Remember When You Held Me Tight  
You Hugged and Kissed Me All Through the Night  
Think of All That We've Been Through  
And Breaking Up Is Hard to Do_

**Naruto's point of view.**

_'That fucking bastard!'_

_'I can't believe him!'_

I sat at my lunch table with my friends. We were having a conversation, well I wasn't listening. Unfortunately, my eyes had unwittingly moved to stare at Sasuke Uchiha. I couldn't help but watch Sasuke sit with Neji and Gaara. Not like I was stalking him or anything. He came into my view and I couln't help but watch my ex as he made his way towards the reason of our breakup. **My **Uchiha (yeah I said "my") sat down and began talking. Neji laughed and Gaara ignored them. There was an urge, an strong urge to go over there and give him one of my special kisses.

**'But I thought you didn't want him anymore?'**

_'I don't, but I sure as hell don't want Neji to have him.'_

**'Neji has Gaara. Sasuke told you that!'**

_'So what. There are always drunken moments that can happen between them.'_

**'He's right. You are paranoid.'**

Ok, I know I need to stop having private conversations with myself but I can't help it. I need to rationalize things before I actually do them. It's a stupid habit. Now back to what I was saying.

_'Look at him, laughing and smiling. I thought he only smiled for me.'_

I can feel the anger rising in my body. Sasuke was mine. He belonged to me, but I gave him up. I couldn't help but be depressed even though it was my fault.

"Hey Naruto, how long are you going to stare at Uchiha?", Kiba's voice drew me out of my self pity.

"I wasn't staring at Sasuke.", I grabbed my juice and drank from it.

"Yeah, you were.", Chouji added his two cents.

"Don't tell me, I was doing something when I wasn't."

Never get friends who watch you like a hawk. They don't have anything better to do than watch you die in your mind and then comment about it.

"Why did you break up with him, if you're just going to stare at him?", Shikamaru had woken up.

"Don't ask me questions you won't understand."

Shikamaru was smart, he was so smart he would mind his business and ignore everything. The guy was lazy, but I love him when he's lazy.

"Che, troublesome.", he went back to sleep.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke's talking to Haku."

"WHAT THE FUCK! I'll kill Haku, he knows I still like Sasuke.", I moved out of my seat.

"Damn! I was just kidding!", Kiba pulled me back down into my seat.

I shot him a glare and snatched my arm from him. My eyes returned to Sasuke. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, it had the Uchiha symbol on the back of it. His jeans was black with a chain linking his wallet to his pants and he had black vans on. The duck-butt hairstyle was stll there and I resisted the urge to get up and run towards him just so I could run my fingers through it like I used to.

**'Sasuke hated when you ran your fingers through his hair.'**

_'He didn't mind when we had sex.'_

**'That's because he didn't mind a lot of things when you and him were having sex.'**

Oh yeah, we did have sex! A lot now that I think about. I was always the uke, I didn't mind because I was in love didn't want him to go to anybody else.

_'Sasuke, what did you do to me?'_

I continued my observations but you would call it coughstalkingcough. I don't stalk people especially not my ex-boyfriend. Sasuke and I were going to become good friends and he was going to stay alone til I found someone or whatever. In fact he could stay alone and I could worship him from afar. I mentally smacked myself in the head. I couldn't believe that I was hung up over the teme. I mean, I was hot especially with my orange and black hoodie and my black shirt, blue jeans and orange and black converse. (Yes, I own a lot of these.) Damn it, I was sexy! Nobody had my blond hair or dazzling blue eyes and marvelous smile. That Uchiha was lucky as hell to had been with me. Sasuke couldn't do much better than me. Unless he hooked up with fucking Neji or maybe even Gaara. I don't know, I think I'm going crazy. Oh shit, here he come! My ex-love stands in front of me.

"Hey Naru-chan.", the Uchiha's smirk appeared on his face.

I hated that smirk, I wanted to wipe the smirk off his face.

"Hey dobe, did you hear me?!"

"Yeah, I heard you. I just didn't want to respond.", my eyes didn't meet his.

"Naruto?", Shikamaru woke back up.

"What?"

"You let Sasuke call you dobe."

He was right. Sasuke had just insulted me and I ignored it.

"Well, he's an ass and I shouldn't lower my self to his childish ways."

_'Good job, Naruto! Good job!'_

I gave myself a mental pat on the back. This was a new Naruto, one who didn't get angry so quickly, one who was mature, one who didn't deal with Sasuke. They were all surprised. Chouji and Kiba had stop talking. Shikamaru stared at me. Sasuke had a frown that was turning into glare. Even Neji and Gaara who had followed Sasuke to our table, stood there in shock. Apparently they caught my words too.

"Now excuse me gentlemen. I do have something better to do.", I stood up from my seat and walked away from the group.

_'Walk away and keep your head up.'_

_'Back straight and chest out.'_

_'Switch your hips so Sasuke can see your ass move side to side.'_

_'Make him drool like an dog.'_

I didn't look back because I didn't want to see his face. Ok, I did but I didn't want to look like an ass. This was great, I managed to leave the Uchiha speechless and maybe horny. My heart soared while I walked through the blue and white colored walls and lockers.Everything was going great til Sai came up to me.

"Dickless, how's going?"

Sai was a carbon copy of Sasuke. I didn't like him because of his nickname for me. Dickless. I bet I got a bigger penis than he does.

"What's up, Asshole Bitch!"

We stared at each other, that was our greeting every day, if we actually talked to each other.

"You with Sasuke?", his voice was dull.

_'Asshole Bitch!'_

"Well, I'm not with him right now, but we do have class together later on so I'll be with him then."

"I meant, are you two together, as in dating?"

Those black eyes bored into mine. They weren't my onyx with flashes of red beauties.

"No, we are not together Sai."

"So you wouldn't mind if I dated him?"

I froze for a minute before I answered.

"No. But back off."

"Why dickless?", he leaned against the wall.

"Because, he doesn't want an retard that's just like him.", I was angry.

"But we have a connection!", Sai moved off the wall and got in my face.

"How bout I connect my fist to your face. It's the same thing asshole."

We stood there face to face while students passed us with worried expressions. He smirked and walked away.

"Whatever Naruto, you put him on the market. You can't expect him to not be bought."

Sai left my view and I could feel my body cooling down. I noticed that I was clenching my fists the whole time I was speaking to him.

_'Shit, now my hands are red.'_

_'Fuck! Stupid Sai!'_

I began walking to my locker. There was no way I was going to let Sai have my baby. That bastard was going to die first.

_'Don't fuck with me Sai.'_

_'You won't win!'_

I pulled out my math book and went to class with twisted smile on my face. This was going to be interesting, very interesting.

TBC...

Okay so how did you like this one and I repeat I will finish my other stories so don't judge me. Next chapter is Sasuke's pov. Please review.


	3. He's just playing hard to get

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto other characters in the series. I will have some characters in the story that belongs to me. I don't own "Cause breaking up is hard to do" and I don't know who owns it either. So I am borrowing it like everybody else.

**Warning: **Yaoi and other sexual relations. If you don't like, turn back now. Thank you. Don't steal this.

A/N: I know I shouldn't be starting another story but this one popped into my head while I was watching the oldies commercials that sells cds from the fifties, sixties, seventies, and eighties. Hope you like it. I don't know if I should leave it as a one shot or make into a long story. It depends on how many people like it and want me to continue. I will finish my other stories. I can handle three even though school is coming, I value this more than my schoolwork. Why I chose Naruto and Sasuke. They're hot! And this is perfect for them. Now on with the story which will be in Naruto and Sasuke's view points. NaruSasu/SasuNaru.

A/N: Since school is starting, I will only be able to update weekly like every Saturday. Damn school! So it won't be an erractic time like every other day to every day. Only Saturday.

**Title: **Cause breaking up is hard to do.

**Chapter 3: **He's just playing hard to get.

'_thinking'_

**'thinking questions'**

"talking"(everyone knows that but I just wanted to be clear)

_They Say That Breaking Up Is Hard to Do  
Now I Know, I Know That It's True  
Don't Say That This Is the End  
Instead of Breaking Up  
I Wish That We Were Making Up Again_

**Sasuke's point of view.**

_'Who do hell he think he is?!'_

I watched as Naruto walked away. Even though I was mad at him for brushing me off, I couldn't help but stare at his ass. It look so soft, I just wanted to reach out and grab it. Then I would take him in a abandon class room and... (Ahem) Maybe I was going too far with my fantasy discriptions. Anyway the dobe walked away making me look like an ass in front of his friends and mine. I didn't like this feeling. I was used to it but I didn't expect my boyfriend (ex-boyfriend) to make me look like one in public. My attention stayed on Naruto til his loud mouth friend broke it.

"Damn Uchiha, what did you do?!", like nails on a chalkboard.

"Nothing mutt. Mind your business."

**'Why does Naruto hang with people like that?'**

"Now Sasuke, be nice.", Neji added softly.

I gave him a shut-the-fuck-up glare. (yes, I have name for my glares. Don't ask it's an Uchiha thing.) Naruto swore Neji and I were having an affair. We wasn't. Neji's my best friend. The only thing we ever shared was a drink. So that was an indirect kiss aka not a real kiss. All my kisses were for him but since he publicly dissed me, he wouldn't get them for a while. I walked away, leaving Neji and Gaara with Naruto's friends. Yes, I was going to search for my blond. He may have pissed me off but I still cared. I walked into the school and followed him down the hallway. (I wasn't stalking, don't look at me like that)

**'Why care about him?'**

_'Because I love him.'_

**'He doesn't care about you.'**

_'Yes, he does. Naru-chan doesn't give up that quickly.'_

**'Look! He's talking to some guy!'**

_'That's Sai. He can't stand Sai.'_

**'Oh yeah, my bad. Go talk to him.'**

Yes, I talk to myself in my head. Who doesn't? If you say you don't, you are a damn liar. Everybody talk to themselves. Anyway I tried (keyword: tried) to get to Naruto but a pink blob got in my way.

"Hiya, Sasuke."

"Hi Sakura."

**'What did I do in a past life to get this bitch on my back?'**

"So, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

She twirled her pink hair and giggled (insert picture of me gagging).

"Is it true that you and Naruto broke up?"

"Yeah, it's true." (place indifference look on)

"So you wanna..."

"Sakura, honestly I can't see myself with you and Naruto and I will get back together. So I think its better if we stayed friends and not date."

Yes, I cut her off and I was happy when she nodded and walked away. Yeah, I probably hurt her feelings but right now I wasn't trying to go back to straight side. I turned my attention back to the hallway and noticed that Naruto wasn't at his locker. Looking at my watch, I noticed I was going to late to class so I went to my locker and grabbed my math book. Naruto had this class with me. Yeah, let see if he can keep his attention off me.

**'Why don't you "move on" like he wants you too.'**

_'He doesn't want me to move on.'_

**'Well then, he shouldn't have broken up with you.'**

_'So what? You want me to make him jealous?'_

**'Exactly! He'll come crawling right back to you.'**

With a plan coming to life in my head. I stroll to class and walk in. I can see him in the back. I try not to smile so I let my you-still-want-me smirk come to life. He obviously recognize it and glares at me. I sit down and wait for the students and the teacher to come in. I can feel his eyes on me, but I play stupid and act like I don't notice it. Students start filtering in. I can see their eyes and hear their whispers. Why is our breakup the talk of the school. I mean nobody gave a damn last week but now its like Jennifer Aniston and Brad Pitt breaking up. But there's no Angelina Jolie to make it worse. Well I think I just found my Angelina. Sai walked in and came directly to me.

"Hey Sasuke, I heard about your breakup and if there's anything you need I'm here for you."

I caught on to his words and hidden meanings and nodded. He walked away and if looks could kill then Naruto would already be arrested. He gave the most dirtest look I have ever seen him give to anyone. Sai ignored it and gave him a false smile. I didn't want anybody fighting over me but I did like seeing Naruto get mad. He look so cute when he got mad. His lips would curl up like he was going to growl or something.

_'I love my jealous little dobe.'_

Naruto's eyes came back to me. I could see his baby blue eyes. I love seeing his blue eyes. Our eyes met and they seemed to get caught in each other. Yeah, we still loved each other. It was obivous that there was love between us. I smiled at him and he turned his head. Pride wouldn't let him lower his guard. I turned my attention to the blackboard. Anko came in and slammed her book on her desk.

"Listen up, Maggots! It time for some math problems! And we love math problems, don't we?!"

"Yes Anko-sensai."

After the class replied, we got to work, I finished early and decided to relax. Some of the students was still working especially Naruto. It seem like every three minutes he would reach up with his left hand and grab his hair roughly, almost trying to pull it out. But it's not like I was watching him. From this angle I can see him and don't ask me why I can see Naruto if he's behind me. I relaxed into my seat and leaned back. I was going to take a small nap but my vibrating cell phone prevented me from doing a simple task. I pulled the slim black cell phone out and hid it from Anko's eyes. Flipping it open, I clicked a small button and ran the message.

"What are you doing after school?"

It was Neji. If my blond had seen this it would give him even more reason to stay broken up with me.

"Nothing, why?"

He immediately texted back.

"I want to know if you want to go out with Gaara and me."

"No, I just want to go home."

"Sasuke, I don't want you to be at home, sulking."

"Don't worry about me. I won't be at home, sulking."

"Sasuke. Come out with us."

"No, I'll be fine. Talk to you later."

Neji didn't text back. I know that I was lil bit harsh but I didn't want his pity. Neji knew what had happened between Naruto and me. Now you know that since Neji knew then that means Gaara knew. That redhead had given me some back-the-hell-away from-Neji looks more than once. In fact he was probably like Naruto, he just wouldn't break up with Neji cause that would mean handing him right over to me. I was going to continue my thoughts til another buzzing text message interrupted me.

"Who are you texting?"

Naruto.

"Why do you care?"

"Because you look suspicious."

"How?"

"Leaning over ya seat like a pervert who found a really good porn book."

"Wow, Naruto. Wow. Anyway why are you texting me?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because you looked lonely."

"Maybe if you didn't break up with me. I wouldn't be so lonely."

"DON'T BLAME YOUR INDISCRETIONS ON ME!"

"Whatever Naruto, maybe Sai can help me not feel lonely anymore."

"WHAT!!!"

"Or maybe you can come over and we can just talk."

"I don't know."

"Oh come on, don't leave me lonely."

"I don't know."

"Naruto, we were friends first, remember that."

"I don't know."

Even though his words hadn't changed, I knew I was wearing him down.

"Please sweetheart."

Saying please and calling him sweetheart always worked. Naruto was going home with me to "talk". Now I didn't know if we would only be talking but I didn't care this was perfect chance to show him that he mattered to me.

"Fine. After school."

"I'll wait for you out front."

Our conversation ended as the bell rang. Everbody moved onto their next class. I went to chemistry and Naruto went to english. Neji and Gaara had class with me. They stared at me in curiousity. Okay I must admit, I looked pretty weird with a huge smile/smirk on my face. But I didn't care, my naru-chan was coming home with me today. I blocked out the class and focused on my future plans.

TBC...

Okay so how did you like this one and I repeat I will finish my other stories so don't judge me. Please review.


End file.
